Time Reveals All
by ExoticSunflower
Summary: Bella has the ability to see people's energy, after the James incident. Tragedy strikes and Bella is on her way to Italy to die, but an unlikely savior sets her free from death. Bella finds herself having to solve a mystery that leaves the Volturi shook. Where is Didyme? Better summary inside. ON HOLD FOR CONSTRUCTION!
1. Out of Hiding

**Heyy, this is my first fanfic tell me what you think! If you're new I'm re writing but not going off plot now that I have a beta. I'll leave little notes on chapters that've been updated.**

 **Summary: Bella is able to see the energies/life force of humans and vampires after being bitten by James, but never told anyone except Renee. 3 years after the Cullen family leaves, being the danger magnet she is Bella faces a familiar enemy. In hopes to get Bella killed, she's brought to the Volturi only to find her true mate in Marcus and is the solution in solving a mystery that's plagued the Volturi kings. Now with a new life in store, a chance of new love, and discovering new secrets Bella has been placed under a time crunch to solve Didyme's supposed murder, and Carlisle's involvement with it. Will Bella be able complete this task with her special gift, or will time swallow the life she's trying to make.**

 **I don't own anything, Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer.**

 **(updated chapter)**

* * *

 **Bella POV**

I opened my eyes but closed them seeing the rare sunshine pouring into my room. Golden rays of light danced with specks of dust in the air, coaxing me to get up and look outside. On days like these, I like to think that my mom didn't ditch me to live in the wettest and cloudiest corner of the country. Sadly, I knew that a change of wind was all it would take to bring me back to a reality without as much as a spark of hope.

With a sigh my feet brought me out of my bed and into the bathroom where I was greeted by a stranger in the mirror. Her long, dark lifeless hair fell in no particular way around her sickly looking pale face. Malnutrition was very evident as I saw her removing her clothes revealing bones that were painfully sticking out. I couldn't find the courage to even look her in the eyes, but I wanted, no needed, to know what secrets they held.

Dark circles surrounded murky orbs that looked like they were trying to get a message across to me, but even I didn't know how to help her out of whatever mess she was in. Giving another sigh I stepped into the shower, after giving my reflection a silent goodbye.

Afterwards, I dressed into some sweatpants and a t-shirt, before deciding I was going outside. Looking out into the forest from my window I grabbed some old sneakers and made my way down stairs. Charlie was long gone for work by now, but I was surprised that he didn't leave any of his breakfast mess in the sink. I would usually always find dirty dishes in the morning and something burning lingering in the air, but maybe he just went to the diner this time. My father wasn't one to talk similar like me, but he always did try to let me know he loved me in his awkward, quiet way.

Making sure the doors were locked I put on my sneakers, place my keys in my pocket, and left through the back door of my home with an apple and water in hand. An almost hidden pathway in the forest was in front of me, it was worn but grass was growing, hiding any proof steps were ever taken here. I felt something flutter in the deepest part of my mind, like it was trying to remind me of something tucked away in my memories. I quickly ignored the feeling and continued on my way. I kept walking for maybe a mile or two until I came across a small meadow.

I suddenly remembered why I didn't leave my home, but was already to late as everything just replayed in my head. Not knowing what else to do I ran but didn't know where I was going, breathed but I didn't understand the purpose, wept but no one was going to hear. At least that was what I thought. I was so desperately trying to escape this world I was sucked into, but just to run right back to it. I wanted something or someone to shield me from the events that took place after the Cullens left. Like a broken record the memories kept playing and playing in my mind, not even the burning in my lungs could distract me from them.

Tripping on most likely my feet I fell face first into a muddy puddle, and started spewing mud from my mouth. I brought my water out to clean my mouth out and wash my face and hands, but before I could pour any into my hand a chuckle sounded near by. I was frantically looking around to see if I could find a source of the sound but there was no one around that I could see. Getting up quickly I tripped again and ran back to my house, trying to escape the sense of paranoia. With shaky hands, I unlocked the back door, and frantically locked it back up. Taking my time to slow my breathing, I sat at the foot of my stairs, and tried to calm down enough for a shower. Making my way up the stairs I checked for any open wounds, and cursed when I saw I had scratched the tops of my knees.

 _Why did I have to be so clumsy all the time?_

Putting on a bathrobe I went to the bathroom and assessed the damage. Dried mud was on my face and hair, there were some scratches here and there, and my knees were bloodied from tripping. I started the water and put it to a scalding temperature, before stepping in. The water burned me as I watched dirt and blood go down the drain in a swirling motion. I'm not sure how long I stood there, but when the water got cold I decided to use soap and finally began washing myself. After getting clean I stepped out, and was met with the blurry image of my reflection caused by the lingering steam in the air. Reaching out to wipe some of the condensed water from the mirror, I saw that she had silent tears waiting to fall.

 _I shouldn't have gone outside._

The safe haven I had tried to build for myself was crumbling, and hiding was no longer an option. I wanted to apologize to her for ruining our chance for some sort of stability in this life but we both knew that nothing could last forever. Feeling very low in spirit I looked away from the mirror, put on my bathrobe, and started to brush my teeth. Spitting out the frothy contents in my mouth, I saw small specks of dirt in it from my previous fall. After finishing up in the bathroom, I went downstairs for some cold water and wait for Charlie to come home. Looking at the clock I was shocked to see it was 11:47pm?

 _Had I really been outside for that long, or had I showered for longer than I thought_. Charlie should have been home by now but he wasn't. Now that I really think of it, I didn't think he called today. Looking at the call history on the home phone, my hunch was correct; the only call was from the reservation. I decided to call Billy and see if he knew anything. He picked up on the third ring.

"Hello?" Came a deep raspy voice.

"Hi Billy, it's Bella. I was wondering if you've heard from Charlie today?" I asked.

"Sorry kiddo, but not today. Last time we talked was almost 2 days ago about another fishing trip for today actually... He never responded to my call this afternoon either... is everything alright? Should I send one of the boys to you?"

"Everything's fine. He may have just decided to take another case or something. Thank you though."

"Well, call if you need anything and tell your old man to call me back."

"I will Billy. Bye."

"Bye kiddo."

After I hung up the phone, I felt the hunger from the physical exertion I had and forced an apple down before going up to my room. Sitting on the floor with my back pressed against the lower headboard, I started to feel sick from the nerves I had. _Where was my dad?_ At 1am, I decided that I was going to have to track him. Taking a deep breath I closed my eyes and imagined the face of my father and memories I had of him. When I opened my eyes a cobalt blue strain of energy illuminated in front of my eyes. _Got him._

I quickly got up from the floor and put on some black jeans and a dark hood, anticipating whatever was to come. I prayed to whatever god was there that Charlie was going to be okay when I found him, and that we could go back to the life we created for ourselves. My movements were frantic as I left through the front door, slamming it shut and getting into my truck. The truck roared to life as I turned the key in the ignition, and I pulled out of my driveway.

A great thing about my tracking was that the trail always went along with the geography or roads my eyes saw, almost like a virtual reality GPS but that didn't take away from how reckless my driving was now. Car horns were honking at me as I drove, and I ran a few red lights but I payed no mind to my surroundings. Some time went by before I saw a _Welcome to Seattle_ sign, and I started to feel fear for what was waiting on Charlie's end.

My truck started to slow down and eventually came to a stop a few blocks at an old warehouse, forcing me to go by foot. When Charlie's strain was starting to dim a little, it prompted me to run even quicker. A rusty old fence was separating and even older looking shack from the rest of the city, like it was something that didn't belong but for some reason was still standing, and my father was in there.

Taking a deep breath, I walked towards the shack, and opened the door. Charlie was cuffed to an old pipe and looked at me with a pained expression, and when he heard the creaking of the door bloodshot eyes filled with pain looked at me.

"Bells... run... not safe." He said weakly.

I saw that there was blood leaking out of his neck, and knew instantly that there was a vampire nearby. Running to Charlie who was now passed out from lack of blood, I tried to free him. A familiar chuckle sounded behind me and I saw a blonde vampire standing there. He had shaggy hair that framed the sharp features of his face, but his bright crimson eyes looked into my murky ones with a knowingly.

"I must say Isabella, for a clumsy little human you are very good at hiding, hiding in your own town too, I bet Aro would love to see what gift you have. Laurent you can have what's left of your snack. We leave for Victoria in the morning."

I looked back at Charlie before I realized what was really happening, Victoria had found me and used my own father for bait. Bile started to come up from my throat which ended with my apple making a grand reappearance, dark spots started to intrude on my vision as I fought to stay alert. Charlie never made it home, I realized. He wasn't here this morning to make his attempt of breakfast, or to call Billy back, or even to call me to see if I was okay. I felt cold arms wrap around my torso, just as I witnessed my father being drained. His blue aura was dimming into nothing, until it was indeed nothing.

He was gone.

I wanted nothing more than to just disappear into the darkness that was inviting me into it, and when it came I let myself go and didn't want to come out of it.

There was a distant voice in my mind but there wasn't a face I could put to it. It was like someone was trying to reach me in the darkness. A strange sensation was invading my mind and behind my eyes which caused me to open them, but darkness was still surrounding me. In the distance I saw a figure; a woman I think. When they saw me they slowly made their way to my location but then started to run. With fear in my bones I turned around and started to run.

A hand grabbed my shoulder bringing me out of the darkness and into the light. _Just a dream_.

I was greeted by the crimson gaze of Victoria looking at me with a smirk.

"Isabella Swan, what an enigma you are and a powerful one at that. It's been almost three years since you've disappeared from my radar. What have you done to hide so well at the first place we searched, too? Why would you try so hard to hide from us?" She asked.

Looking around I noticed that I was on a jet, but was quickly brought back to the attention by a sharp pain on my left cheek.

"It's rude to ignore people you know. Now answer my question, how did you hide in your own house for three years?" She snarled.

"..." I couldn't find the strength or even the willpower to open my mouth to answer her. I had tried so hard to protect Charlie from the dangers in the supernatural world that I let into our lives, and I failed him. _Was he going to get a proper burial?_

Victoria was in my face and had her hand around my neck and started to squeeze, until I was sure my face was blue from the lack of oxygen. When she let go I doubled over and started gasping for air, and coughed madly.

"Stay silent then, but you certainly won't keep your secret hidden for long. The kings in Italy will bring me justice and you're going to pay for getting James as well as those Cullens!" She smirked.

Well this was actually very anti-climatic. She used my father to draw me out, just to have another vampire bring me onto a plane to Italy.

"Why am I going to Italy?" I asked.

"Obviously you haven't caught on that I want you dead, and I want to avenge my James's death. The Cullens broke the law, and bringing you there will ensure that they will die to." She said.

"So you want someone else to do your dirty work?" I said incredulously.

"I can have you killed right now no doubt, but you're the only evidence that this upcoming trial needs." She said, and disappeared to the pilot's side.

I rubbed my sore neck and leaned back in my seat trying to figure out what to make of this. I didn't really think I was going to live that long truthfully, nor did I want to. I didn't show it, but I was happy for the first time in a long time.

* * *

 **Please review!  
**


	2. Spark of Hope

**I saw a few people follow/favorite my story! Hope you enjoy this chapter, and please review!**

 **I own nothing but the plot, Stephanie Meyer is still the Twilight Queen.**

 **(updated)**

* * *

 **Bella POV**

 **I'm not sure how long the flight was, but at some point, sleep must have found me. I was surrounded by complete darkness again, yet when I looked my skin was illuminated against the black like the moon. As my gaze continued to travel down, my reflection peered back at me, giving the illusion that I was standing on a mirror suspended in a dark realm. The atmosphere around me felt very open, but there was an underlying feeling of being trapped.**

In the distance, the woman from my previous dream was standing there unmoving, but instead of fear this time I had mere curiosity. Deciding I wanted to see who was in my mind, I made my way to this stranger, and noticed that she was shaking the closer I got. I stopped when I realized her body was overtaken with sobs, but I prepared to see her face. Charcoal black eyes with blood tears running down her face looked at me. Her skin was a sickly off white that showed blackened veins underneath. A mess of black hair fell to her waist, and that was when I realized her attire. She was wearing a long and tattered medieval wedding dress, but it was worn with age and dirt.

Ribbons from the corset were ripped and hanging out of place. The long sleeves were shredded fabric, and the length of the gown was dirtied with what looked like mud and blood. There was a design on the bodice, but it was very unclear to my eyes. Looking back at her face, I saw her mouth started to move but no sound could escape past her dry, cracked lips. The longer she "spoke" the more frantic she became. Stepping back, I started to feel bad for this woman that must have been forgotten by time itself.

Why am I dreaming of her anyways? Was this what the afterlife held for me: continuous torment all alone in the darkest part of my mind, or was this my mind telling me something more? The woman continued in what appeared to be a silent plea for help. 

"Are you real?" I asked aloud.

The woman stopped abruptly her silent screams and started to walk towards me and slowly went up to running. I turned around to run away but stopped dead in my tracks when I was faced by her.

"Wake up." She mouthed, and put her hand on my shoulder and started to shake me.

"Wake up, human," Laurent said and brought me to my feet roughly.

Looking around, I saw that I was still in the jet and my screwed up reality settled in again. I felt something had connected to the deepest part of my being but was quickly brought out of that feeling when Laurent pushed me towards the door. The sun was setting, and I couldn't help but chuckle to myself. The sun was about to set on my own life, and there was no one who cared to see me give a final goodbye.

Sometimes I wonder what the Cullens were doing right now. Did they ever think of me? Was I really just pass time to make their eternity more bearable? Would Edward mourn me even a little? I wish that I could see Jake at least, maybe he would come to forgive me one day.

When the full weight of my death hit me, something started to wrestle inside me.  
I wanted something more with myself, something to leave behind with the time I had left, but I didn't have that luxury anymore. I was going to die and be forgotten like the thousands who ventured into the Volturi walls before me. Something started to rise in me, but it was crushed the moment I decided to go for that hike. Maybe it was self preservation or maybe it was my nerves, but I wanted- needed- my reality to have more meaning.

Marcus POV

"Aro what is the meaning of this? Why the sudden meeting?" Caius said, clearly annoyed.

"We have some guests coming to the castle within the hour. It would appear that our dear friends from Olympia have gotten messy, and exposed us to a human. Laurent is coming with her as we speak." Aro replied.

"Where are the Cullens then? They should be brought in immediately for breaking the law. I told you letting them live among humans as if they are would lead to this!" Caius growled.

"The Cullens will be brought in later. I need to asses the real damage here. We don't know if this human has told others of us, nor why our animal drinking friends would leave a human with a very dangerous secret roaming around." Aro said dismissively.

Caius was about to retort, but was silenced by a knock on the door followed by Demitri.

"The guests have arrived, Masters." He said.

"Thank you, now come along brothers let's see to this little problem," Aro said too cheerfully.

I would rather die.

With a sigh, I followed my brothers to the throne room and sat down in my old throne. Looking to my right, I saw the empty throne that belonged to Didyme, and for a moment embraced the memories I had here with her.

(Flashback)

"Marcus my love you need to do something about your Brother Aro! He has uprooted my roses in my garden again, and he has threatened to burn the olive trees!" Didyme said.

"My brother? Weren't you two born from the same mother?" I laughed.

"Oh and speak of the devil, here he comes with an evil smirk," Didyme growled.

"Aro, why must you keep teasing my mate? What has her garden done to you?" I ask.

"The entire west wing is infested with insects because of her garden. Sulpicia found a nest of termites in our corridor; we must eliminate the source!" Aro fumed.

"But the garden is in the east side, I'd say you brought this upon yourself from traveling to the new world. Leave my dear mate's garden alone." I say firmly.

With a huff, Aro leaves, and we can hear him complaining to Sulpicia about how "difficult" I am. Chuckling at the antics of my brother, I took Didyme's hand and went to our garden. Aro truly did go above and beyond in destroying the rose bush, and I could see why she was upset.

"This Rose bush isn't going to replant itself, Dee." I say.

"You are much too patient with Aro. I wonder what the vampire race would think if they found out their leader was afraid of bugs." She chuckled.

Together we replanted the roses and did some weeding.

"Do you ever miss it: the simplicity of life before the change?" I ask.

"Yes. I dare say that I wish that I wasn't changed at all. I wanted to be with child, your child but we're both frozen in time, neither living nor dead, suspended in a plane that goes on for eternity. I am thankful I have you with me, but what sort of life is this? The human timeline will soon forget us, Marcus."

"That may be true, but even our eternal lives have an ending point. We can only dream that when we do go, oblivion will be just as merciful."

(End Flashback)

For centuries on end I had lived with my brothers and mate, but not once did I ever think one of us would perish, especially her. When the Volturi rose to power we were unstoppable, the closest symbol of power to God himself, and it still rang true today.

Yet here I sat on a throne, solely because of the mercy of my brothers. I missed her so much. How could anyone kill someone so pure, and for what? Losing her took away more than just my will to live, it left me without a single understanding in the world we tried to make for ourselves. The moments of solitude we had in our garden were as wilted in my mind as the flowers in that space. I knew if I were there now, not even my enhanced vision could reveal the vibrancy of life that once filled that space. Everything was just dull. I was going through only the motions Aro or Caius asked of me and not really living for myself. Sometimes I wished a coven who hated us would rise of and start a fire, one that I would more than happily walk into if I wasn't already inside. I deserved a death more dreadful than her.

Creeeaaaak.

I was brought out of my thoughts by the sound of the door opening, and looked up to see Jane and Alec come in. They were followed by Laurent, a fellion looking red head, and a man with a look of humor on his face. A brown gaze caught my attention and something inside was ignited. Things became slightly clearer, there were new scents I hadn't noticed before, and my mind seemed less foggy. In a very long time I felt an emotion apart from despair and pain: hope and something warm filled my chest as I took in this human woman. My spark of hope.

* * *

 **Here's this, sorry if it's to short a chapter. Let me know what you want to see happen as the story continues!**

 **PS all the details are very important.**

 **Also my beta Magic26446 is the best!**


	3. Complicated

**I realized I never really introduced myself to the fanfiction world so... Hi I'm giantflorra987 (I made this account back in middle school lol). I've been around just reading, and figured I might as well contribute to this site. I love Bella and Marcus stories, but there aren't a lot of them around so I figured I would make my own. Not sure how long this will be yet, but I've noticed people are actually favorite/following this story and reviewing!**

 **Please excuse any grammar or spelling errors, I try my best to proofread. If you have any criticism please let it be constructive, this is my first fic and I would love to have some others help me improve where you would think I need it.**

 **STEPHANIE MEYER is the OG and owns the characters, and where I draw the inspiration from.**

 **Here's to chapter 3!**

* * *

 **Marcus POV**

Did I say a spark of hope?

More like a raging fire that held my purpose to continue in this life, but with one look at the girl's eyes I could see this fire couldn't be started yet. I didn't have to be an empath to see that this girl was very depressed, and unfortunately her body was suffering for it. Evidence of malnutrition was everywhere I looked on her. Her long brown hair looked much to thin and brittle, her delicate skin seemed to be the only layer that covered her bones, but it was her eyes that left me to wonder what happened to her. They seemed to just look but not really process what they were seeing, like there was something more behind them that wanted to get out.

Closing my eyes for a moment I thought of her face, took in her floral scent, and thought of her name... _Bella._ Opening my eyes a gasp left my mouth as I took in the severed ties she had. _Ten._ Ten people who have left her life. Ten people who either chose not to or couldn't show her love. Ten people who all contributed to this beautifully broken creature in front of me. And seven of those were undoubtedly the Cullens.

The severed ties flowed lazily around her, all of them resembling a frayed cut of roap that defied gravity. What struck me was all but two of them were a familial bond that were a dimming orange color. Had she really been that close to a coven of vampires? Looking at the other two one was a deep pink color, but was so frayed that is was obvious that her heart had been broken. I swallowed a mouthful of venom in my mouth just as I took in a black chord that hung limply from her chest, but it looked new. Someone had to have just died.

Looking at my own bond that was stretching out to her I saw something I rarely ever saw. My bond to her was an opaque purple to her, but it couldn't connect to her so it just circled around her like a snake waiting for it's chance to bite. Usually opaque colors show that the person of origin will be whatever the other needs, and my Bella needed me. A sense of contentment filled me as I came to terms that I was more than willing to be whatever she needed. A brother, a father, a lover even, or simply just a consistent presence. She was my reason now, and I wanted to see her be well again. Oh, how I missed being able to think and care about someone other than myself.

 **Bella POV**

How does one bring up that they need to use the bathroom before their execution? Do human drinkking vampires even care if their prey piss on themselves before they attack, or is it just a normal thing that they learn to ignore over time. I wonder how they'll do it to me, the killing part. Will it be quick and easy, slow and painful, or would I be turned and forced into a life of service for them. _Asking the important questions._ So far though I've just kept quiet. The blonde vampire who I found out to be named Riley was always peaking glances at me, and would chuckle whenever I would make eye contact. _Weirdo._

When we made it into the city Laurent led us to an underground tunnel, that looked like something from Dracula's castle. Their were torches on the side that only gave enough light for human eyes to see an outline of the interior. Pillars ran down the length of the hallway, and there were sculptures but I couldn't make out what the images were. Eventually we were met by two vampires in cloaks. One of them was a platinum blonde female who had her hair in a tight bun, and the other was a male with a buzz cut. They both had serious but bored looking expressions on their faces, and looked as if they were probably turned as preteens. Wasn't there a minimum age requirement?

"Come." They both said, and started walking away with us following.

Sir Chuckles a'Lot picked me up and started running, and we were soon standing in front of these huge wooden doors. _Guess I was walking to slow_...

The doors opened and I was pushed in by Victoria, and I felt gazes settling on me from the vampires in front of me seated in thrones. On the farthest right was a white haired man who honestly made me think of an old tyrant, and the saying 'If looks could kill' has never been truer. He looked at me with such loathing and hate, that I just had to look away from his crimson attack. The one in the middle had long black hair that reached past his shoulder, and was looking at me with curiosity and this unnerving glee. I noticed that all of these men were wearing identical tuxedos, which brought me to the last man. His hair was wavy and fell right above his shoulders, and looked to be frozen within my age range.

Looking at him was like looking at a mirror because of the sadness that looked back at me, but something shifted in his gaze the longer he looked at me. At some point he closed his eyes and when he looked back a gasp sounded in the air. All at once emotions of anger, curiosity, and hope flashed over him as if he was seeing something beyond me, but still me. Eventually a look of contentment settled, and for some reason I felt a sense of peace inside that eased my worries. I didn't know what was going to transpire next, but I knew that I was going to be okay.

A clearing of a throat brought me out of my little realization, and I noticed the room of vamps were looking between me and the vamp. I noticed that there was another throne next to him, but there was something more feminine about this one though. A queen who was just busy perhaps?

"Welcome to Volterra! For the new guests I am Aro, and this is Caius and Marcus." Aro gushed.

A sense of familiarity came over me as I heard these names, but where had I heard these three.

 _(Flashback)_

 _"Edward who are these men in this painting?" I asked._

 _In a flash my love came up the stairs and saw where I was looking._

 _"Those are the Volturi leaders, also known as the rulers of the vampire world. The one with the white hair is Caius, he's quite the hot head and mainly known for his punishments and seeing that death is brought to those he thinks deserve it. The one in the middle is Aro, he has an ability similar to mine with one touch he can see every thought a person has ever had. He's pretty nosy if you ask me, sometimes he'll call covens to Italy just to see what's new or persuade someone to join. Lastly, we have Marcus. He's pretty reserved really. It's been rumored that he use to be the main voice of the three, but you'd be lucky if he even acknowledges your presence now. He's got a gift to see bonds between people, and that was how he got some of the guard to join. He found most people's mates and then sent for them to be brought to Volterra. Disgusting I think, but something happened within the walls that shook everyone up." He said._

 _"That seems pretty smart though. If I had to spend eternity making sure vampires upheld the law, I would want someone with me to make things easier." I say._

 _"Eternity and love don't mix well. Both have a 50% chance of working out in the end, especially in our world."_

 _"What do you mean by that? The rest of your family seem fine."_

 _"People get bored of each other eventually, there's only so much you can learn about another person until you eventually grow apart. Even if you did work, the monsters that we are can't be hidden forever."_

 _Before I could answer a booming laughter erupted along with something breaking._

 _"My piano! EMMETT!" Edward screamed, and was out of my sight._

 _I smiled but felt a pang of hurt in my chest. Would Edward get bored of me?_

 _(End Flashback)_

Oh holy hell, these were the kings of the vampire world and I was standing right in front of them. How could I have not realized where I was sooner? Creepy underground hallway, thrones in a giant room, even the freaking preteen vampires screamed it. I'm about to be killed by the Volturi for a law I didn't break and a psychotic vampire who I didn't kill. These were the very vampires I was trying to avoid, and here I was standing in front of them. Whoever decided to write the story of my life clearly hates me...

"Laurent what brings you here, and with a human as well." Aro asks.

"I've come to bargain with you actually. Victoria here was going to create a newborn army to get to this human, but I stopped that by suggesting we bring her here so that the law could do it's job. As I said before when I notified you of us coming, the Cullens exposed us to her and then left her soon after. I was with Denali when I found out about this, and decided to come find the girl and just get rid of the problem but she disappeared. I believe that this girl has a gift that you would find very useful, and you should be grateful. I stopped an unnecessary war from starting and brought you a gifted human, so I believe that a reward should be given to me." Laurent said.

The entire room was silent, and I couldn't believe what my brain was processing. Aro came off of his throne and took the hands of Victoria, Laurent, and Riley before standing in front of me. He had to be over 6ft in comparison to my 5'5" stature. I wasn't intimidated but I could feel the power rolling off of him.

"May I?" He said and held out his hand to me.

Nodding a little, I put my hand in his and watched as his eyes went blank before refocusing.

"Interesting... I must say Laurent you are smart, but are delusional as ever. Brothers it seems more than one law has been broken here. Victoria was indeed going to create an army and frankly still plans to if we don't kill the human, which is how we have Riley here. But above that Laurent was going to try to overthrow us by using the girl as a pawn through manipulation. Seeing that no law has actually been broken yet besides the exposure, I think that it would be best to have this trio in the dungeon until we can be sure they won't attempt treason." Aro said as he went back to his seat.

" What! It's her fault my James is gone! Laurent you promised that he would be avenged." She growled.

"Alec, take them to the dungeon. I'm afraid I can't make a verdict for this situation until the Cullens are here." Aro concluded.

The buzz cut vampire, who I assumed to be Alec, came forward and a white mist started to flow from his hands. It moved like a stream towards us, and when it touched my captures fell to the floor, and were carried out by Alec and the other young female from earlier. Swallowing thickly I started to put my focus on the ground in front of me.

"What is going on here Aro?" Marcus asked.

"Laurent thought that by assuming the role of a law enforcer, he would take the 4th throne." Aro laughed, "He is right that our dear Bella is gifted, and wanted to trade her in like a cow... Demitri, please go with Felix and bring the Cullen family here after you finish your next mission." Aro said.

"What about the girl? I can hardly see why she needs to still be alive at this point." Caius said.

"You do have a point there brother, but I do believe we have quite the shield standing in front of us. Tell me child, how did you hide yourself for so long? What is your story." Aro said.

"Aro. She's human and worthless, her blood should have stained the ground by now! We already have Chelsea, and it seems like Laurent and that red head just don't know how to track. Why is she still breathing? Her damned heart can't even beat properly!" Caius said while standing.

In the next few moments three things happened, I was thrown against a wall, saw Marcus fighting Caius, and didn't have to worry about using the bathroom any more. _What the hell just happened? Why are things so complicated?  
_

* * *

 **Next chapter I plan on explaining Bella's gift, and touch a little on what's been happening in her life before all this. I just wanted to give more insight on Marcus and his gift before diving into her story. What did ya think?**


	4. Father Lost

**Heyy, these next few chapters will be primarily about the 3 years prior to Bella coming to Italy.  
**

 **Not really sure what to write up here besides the disclaimer (Stephanie Meyer owns everything), and maybe even a little preview to what's to come. But here's the next chapter hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 **Bella POV**

Marcus had me in his arms after what I assumed to be him defending me from Caius, and he was carrying me through the halls until he placed me in the middle of a bedroom. He left again for a moment, and returned with a basket.

"I brought you some clothes for you to change into, and there is a bathroom to your right. Don't feel embarrassed if you do about urinating just now, the smell isn't that strong to us and it tends to happen whenever we feed... Plus, worse things have been excreted on that floor I'm surprised Aro hasn't changed the tiles of it yet... I'll leave you be now." Marcus said.

I nodded in appreciation when he handed me clothes, and took off to the bathroom. The basket had a towel, bar soap, and a single tunic with a cloak similar to everyone else's. There was a large mirror to my left, a tub twice the size of my own back home, and a toilet that probably cost more than my truck. I chuckled lightly at the thought of selling my old rust bucket for a toilet, and seeing Charlie react. My dad was a lot of things but resourceful wasn't one of them. I looked into the mirror and looking into my eyes I saw Charlie looking back at me.

He was gone.

My chuckling turned into laughter as I thought of how screwed up my life had turned in the matter of one day. I laughed at how after using my every being to hide from the supernatural I still ended up in the lions den. I laughed at how Victoria, Laurent, and Sir Chuckles a'Lot were sitting in s dungeon when I was supposed to be dead at their feet.

Tears started streaming down my face, and my sides started to hurt a lot. At some point, my body had transitioned from shaking from laughter to being overcome by sobs.

My father was dead, his killers wanted me to die because of a coven who didn't want me, and now I was in a palace full of human drinkers who were probably play house with their food. My vision started to darken, and my lungs started to burn from a lack of oxygen. I think I heard someone knocking on the door and calling to me, but maybe it was my imagination playing more tricks. Surrendering to the darkness, I let myself drift into a place that I was becoming much to comfortable with.

 _( Flashback)_

 _Edward and I were going to our meadow today, and I would finally tell him about my new found ability. Ever since James had bit me, I was able to see energy and light coming from people. It was like an aura that surrounded everyone even the vampires, and if they walked away from me it left a train of itself behind them. Almost like a dust trail from a comet. After sometime I learned how to shut it off, which helped take the strain off my eyes. If this didn't show that I was meant for immortality I don't know what else would._

 _I decided I would meet him there just so that I could have the time to figure out how to break it to him, and surprisingly didn't trip on anything on the hike. I found Edward standing in the center of the meadow with his back to me and I smiled, but that was quickly removed when I saw the look of annoyance on his face._

 _"Is everything okay?" I asked._

 _"Bella...we're leaving." Edward said coldly._

 _"To where? Has Alice already told a story to Charlie."_

 _"Not us, my family and I. You're not coming with us."_

 _"Wait...what."_

 _"We've been here for to long, Carlisle can barely pass as 45 here, and people already think we're abnormal enough. It's time we left and start new somewhere else again, and truthfully I am tired of you. You were merely something to help pass the time, and help me fit in better. I only wanted to figure out your way of thinking since I couldn't read your mind, but I've realized you're just like the rest of humans. Boring and futile."_

 _I was at a loss for words..._

 _"But why aren't any of the others telling me goodbye? I thought I was part of your family..." I cried._

 _"No one wants to spend eternity with you. This is how things go for us, we meet people and then we move on. If we changed ever human we got close to we'd be suspected of making an army... I really just wanted this to be a clean break, and don't come looking for any of us. Everyone has already gone, I was just supposed to relay the message."_

 _"That doesn't explain why you're being so hurtful...I thought that you loved me."_

 _"You were puzzling, and I love a good puzzle. I promise it will be as if we never existed, just move on from me. You can even go after that dog if you want, or even Newton."_

 _"..."_

 _"Don't do anything stupid for the sake of Charlie please." He said, before running into the forest. Leaving me behind._

 _(One month later)_

 _"Renee I don't know how to deal with this? She acts as if the entire family died, and she is basically a walking zombie. I had to pull her out of public school to home school her because she'd have these crazy meltdowns, and oh my god these nightmares are absolutely unbearable...she's not the same at all, and I think spending some time with her mother would help... I could give a rat's ass about Phil and his career, this is your daughter for crying out loud!... The one time your daughter needs you, you flake out again... and she just hung up on me" I hear Charlie say._

 _I was in my room looking at my computer screen, when I hear him come upstairs._

 _"Bells, I'm coming in." He says and opens the door," Look Bella, I understand that this has been hard on you but you need to get a grip. I can't keep going on like this, especially with that Weber girl still missing."_

 _"Angela?" I said._

 _"Yes, her. She's been gone for 2 days now, and the fact you're just now finding out leads to my next point. You have a life to live, and believe it or not I want you to live it and be a part of mine and other's. Before she disappeared, Angela would call me everyday just to see if you were okay. Billy tells me that Jake isn't really the same anymore either since you got in this depression. Please try to wake up. I don't expect you to be back to normal overnight, but your hurt doesn't just affect you."_

 _"Dad..." I looked at him and saw the new wrinkles in his face, greying hairs, and proof of lack of sleep. I did that. Standing up I practically ran to him and wrapped him in a hug. Eventually he hugged me back and we just stood there in a warm embrace, that somehow lead to us crying on the floor. With Charlie needing to work in the morning, he bid me goodnight and told me to try to sleep._

 _The next day I decided I was going to try to explain some things to Charlie over diner, and maybe help him understand. I made fish fry and green beans for diner, and even made cookies. When Charlie got home he was definetly surprised.  
_

 _"What is all of this Bells?" He laughed._

 _"Dad, we need to talk and I just want you to listen until I'm done."_

 _"Okay kiddo, lay it on me."_

 _I proceeded to tell him everything that happened since dating Edward. I told him about the James incident, Jake being who he is, and my ability._

 _"Let me grab a beer real quick... do you need one?" he said_

 _I shook my head._

 _"I must say, I've heard a lot of crazy shit in my life, but this is on a whole new level..."_

 _"If you don't believe me dad"_

 _"No I believe you, and to tell you the truth I already knew about Jake and the boys on the rez. After my buddy died last year during some of the disappearances, I saw this red head outside the station one night. I went into the woods to check out if she needed help, but was met by this giant wolf that was fighting her... it was Sam and he'd explained that he had just saved my life but didn't tell me from what."_

 _I started laughing and couldn't believe it, the thing I wanted to protect Charlie from was already common knowledge._

 _"I do have one thing though, about your power thingy... Do you think you could locate Angela?"_

 _"I mean, I've never really tried to track someone before."_

 _"I know this might seem like a shot in the dark, but I need to know this girl is alive somehow. From what you've said you either see everyone's or no one's at all. Why don't you close your eyes, think solely on her, and see if that does anything." He said._

 _I nodded, and tried his suggestion. I thought of Angela's face, her greeting the first time we met, her old lady glasses, and eventually felt something latch onto my mind. Opening my eyes I saw a bright blue strain of energy illuminating in my face, and looked at Charlie with an open mouth._

 _"Did it work?" he asked._

 _"Yeah, yeah it did."_

 _"So what now then? Do we just follow it?"_

 _"I-I guess. Put on a coat, and bring a gun." I said._

 _We were soon running through the forest in our back yard, and we came across this rundown old cottage in the woods. I pointed at it not wanting to make any sudden noises, indicating that Angela was in there._

 _"Stay here." He whispered, and stealthily made his way to the small building. I could see him take a deep breath before busting down the door, and yelling something. There was silence for a few minutes until a scream erupted in the air followed by a gun shot. Getting out of my spot I ran to the cottage, and at the same time Charlie came out with an unconcious Angela in his arms."_

 _"Oh my god Isabella, you found her you just saved this girl's life. Check on her I need yo call this in. Thank you so much Bella." He gushed._

 _"Bella?" I heard and looked down to see Angela awake, and then fear crossed her eyes."Did Mike bring you out here to? Where are we?"_

 _"You're safe Angela, my dad found you and we're waiting for help to come." I said._

 _Bursting into tears she threw herself at me, and clung to me as she cried. Getting in a more comfortable position, I began to rock us both back and forth to comfort her. Little did I know that this was for me as well._ _When help arrived Charlie brought me into a hug and didn't say anything after it was all over, but I think we both had a mutual feeling. Angela was going to be okay, and so was I._

 _(End Flashback)_

* * *

 **I decided to end the chapter here, mainly cause I'm tired lol, but yeah there's the backstory of her new gift. I'm lowkey regretting that I killed Charlie in the first chapter :'(**

 **Also what kind of relationship should Marcus and Bella have? I haven't decided yet and am open to your opinion, since wouldn't make a decision until 3 or 4 chapters from now.**

 **Leave a review please and tell me what you think!  
***

 **Pretty please.**


	5. Broken Light

**SM owns all**

 **Hello again, in this chapter I tried to recreate what happens after a breakdown based off of one that I had. I hope that it's still clear and that you like the chapter.**

* * *

 **Bella POV**

Cold floor touching my skin...

Alarmed voice in my ear...

More voices in my head...

Another woman is here to help...

Closing door somewhere near...

Warm water surrounding me...

Something slippery moving on me...

Soft singing in my ear...

Warm water on my head...

Cold water making me shiver...

Soft and dry on my skin...

Soft and dry on my hair...

Questions and silence meet the air...

I think I'm trapped in this despair...

Smooth and dry on my limbs...

Floating gently in the air...

Laying on top of a cloud...

Something warm at my lips...

Something savory on my tongue...

Warming embrace surrounding me...

No more light because it's night...

Comfort and peace...

Walking lazily in my dreams...

Clouds and rainbows...

Dark clouds in the distance...

Thunder and rain coming for me...

Scary Lady crying again...

Scary Lady coming for me...

Run, run, run...

Falling down, and screaming in fear...

Crimson orbs silence that fear...

I'll be okay, he'll hold me tight...

Marcus Volturi, my new source of light...

 **Marcus POV**

Bella had started laughing when I laugh and I was wondering what could have possibly so humorous to her right now. Sometime passed and I was certain the whole castle was at a standstill listening to this human hysterically laughing in my bathroom... Not knowing what to do I went to find Gianna, and see if she could give me some insight on this strange behavior. Listening for her heartbeat I found her in the kitchen making something that smelled like aged cat urine.

"Stop with that face, Mr. Volturi. My gran's tomato basil soup can cure any illness." She laughed.

"G as much as I love your cooking I need help. A human girl named Bella was just brought in, and she is in my bathroom laughing like a madman. What is the meaning of this?"

"Considering a HUMAN is in YOUR room the poor dear must be under so much distress right now, and can't find a proper way to cope from whatever brought her here in the first place. The female mind is an interesting place, I wouldn't be surprised if she was crying now."

"But what do I do? She was suppose to just clean up and go to sleep...simple right?"

"Men... Take me to her, sounds like she needs help from someone of her own species." she said, while turning a knob on the stove.

Not wanting to waste anytime I picked up Gianna and ran us back to my corridors, but almost tripped when I heard the full force of Bella's cries of anguish.

"Oh dear..." G said before walking to the door and knocking. "Bella? Bella, can I come in."

After just more crying, Gianna opened the door and closed it when she was inside. I could hear water starting to run, and soft words of comfort in to the crying girl. When Bella's sobs became sniffles and eventually uneven breathing Gianna called for me.

"She is so thin! Marcus can you come in here?"

I walked to the bathroom, and opened the door to see Bella wrapped in a towel and clinging to Gianna but seemed to be unresponsive to our voices.

"Can you help me get her into the tub, and lay out the contents of that basket on the counter for when I'm done bathing her. I think that her mind has just shut off momentarily... why is she here?"

"Honestly, I don't know why she is yet but I know that she is important." I mused, as I placed Bella in a now full tub and took off my now wet shirt. _Good thing i have a shirt under, definetly wouldn't want to add to her trauma._

Gianna shooed me out and started to hum a tune to Bella as she worked. Beethoven I think. I took a seat at a chair in a corner, tossed my shirt somewhere, and just listened to the sound of water droplets moving with the movement of Gianna's hands. When I heard the sound of draining I knew that she was almost done. Remembering the soup I ran to the kitchen to grab a bowl of it in hand and started to make my way back.

"You've grown to soft, fetching boiled broth for the very thing we feed off of?" Caius sneered from the doorway.

"Brother, I care not what you think of me or my actions now. Leave me be, but more importantly leave Bella alone." I said and passed him.

"What would Didyme think..."

Ignoring his last comment I returned to my room, and saw Gianna half carrying half walking Bella out of the bathroom. Setting the soup at a side table, I brought a thick blanket to them and wrapped Bella in it before caring her to the bed and laying her down.

"You can leave now Gianna, I'll feed her and see that she sleeps peacefully. Thank you for all your help." I smiled.

"I know I'm not supposed to interject in personal matters, but seeing this girl like this... I wish to nurse her back to health if you don't plan on killing her." She said.

"Of course Gianna, that would be very helpful. I'll inform Aro of your change in position."

Nodding in agreement she smiled again before leaving the room. Leaning over to get the soup I took a spoon and brought it to her lips. Spoon by spoon she consumed a the entire bowl, and eventually fell into a deep sleep. Not wanting to let her go I just held her close to my person, and listened to her heart rate which was fairly irregular. _Probably from malnutrition._

An hour or so in Bella started to thrash in my arms, and her heart beat had accelerated at an alarming rate. Bringing her head to my chest I started purring and held her tighter to me until she calmed down. Looking down I saw spice brown eyes meet my crimson gaze, and I saw a smile ghost her lips before she went back into a peaceful sleep. Time was the only thing that could heal this girl's heart, and maybe even reverse the damage those Cullens did to her. I felt something shift in me as I held this sleeping girl close to me, something grow and warm as I focused on her light breathing.

I still wasn't sure what the fire in me was burning for, but it burned for her and would take down whoever wished ill on my Bella.

* * *

 **There's that...**

 **Thanks for reading...**

 **Review...**

 **Pretty please...**


	6. Butterflies

**SM is the owns the twilight world.**

 **In this chapter I make a reference to an eating disorder, this reference is from personal experiences so please don't be offended if you are struggling with one.**

 **Enjoy the read.**

* * *

 **Bella Pov**

I can't remember the last time I had a decent night of sleep, or even a pillow that felt this good on my head. It was very firm and cold under my weight, and smelled like a fresh spring rain on lavender fields. Sighing in contentment I snuggled up to this pillow, but soon realized something was off. This felt more like a hard piece of granite that I was running my hands over... a human inspired piece of stone.

"I assume that you're awake now." Came a deep voice.

Looking up an amused Marcus was looking down at me, and not really knowing what to do I just nodded and blushed madly. Why was I sitting on a king's lap? How did I even get to this position? Sensing my discomfort Marcus slipped out from under me, and took a seat in the corner of the room. Looking around I realized that I must have had just slept in his personal room, just from seeing the extravagance of it. One wall had bookshelves lining in, and these books must have been older than my ancestral line. Furniture that looked like expensive antiques were here and there, as well as a covered frame on the wall. The other walls held framed maps and paintings, but one seemed to stick out to me was the one thing that was covered. _What could be underneath?_

"Gianna came by this morning and left you 'essential human things' in the bathroom for you. In case you don't remember, Gianna was who was here to help you last night after your um...episode." Marcus said bringing my own of my thoughts.

"My what?" I said lamely.

"Your episode...breakdown is probably a better word. Do you remember last night?"

Thinking back on it only bits and pieces were fresh on my mind. Seeing Charlie in the mirror, someone bathing and dressing me, eating, being put to bed, and dreaming of that strange woman again.

"Like I said previously, you can do your human needs in the bathroom and I'll go fetch you your morning meal...at this point I believe it would be lunch for you."

"Is there a clock anywhere?"

"No, why would I need one?"

"..."

"I'll find a clock for you..." He said before getting up and leaving me alone in the room.

 _For a vampire king he is sure awkward._

Getting up from the bed whoever this Gianna person was she definetly went above and beyond 'essential human things'. There were all sorts of toothbrushes and paste, face masks, lotions, razors, shower essentials galore, and enough tampons to last me for... How long would I be here for? Jumping out of that train of thought, I decided to start brushing my teeth and freshen up for whatever the day had for me.

When I was done I walked out of the bathroom and smelled something incredible.

"Bella this is Gianna, she has appointed herself as your human aid while you're here and she brought you food. She was the one who helped you last night," Marcus said.

A woman with blonde hair and green eyes was smiling at me, and held a tray with eggs, sausages, and fruit. She looked to be in her mid 40's, and I wondered how long she has been with the Volturi.

"Good afternoon, Bella. Glad to see you are awake and well. Did you find the bathroom supplies to your liking?"

"Yes, thank you for those. Thank you for last night to."

"No problem my dear, I'll be back with your dinner in about 5 hours. I'm sure Marcus will treat you well." She said and put the tray down. "Also, I have a scheduled doctors visit for you and what are your clothes sizes."

"Umm... extra small in shirts, 00 in pants, size 8 in shoes..." I replied.

"Double zero in pants! How is that a size for women? We will most certainly bring you up to a healthier size, how old are you?"

"Almost 22."

"..."

"I do believe that Aro will be here within the hour, why don't you go relieve yourself until dinner time Gianna. I'll bring Bella to the kitchen then." Marcus said.

Gianna forced a smile and soon left me with Marcus.

"Forgive Gianna for that, she is quite worried for your health is all."

Nodding in understanding I sat down and started picking at the fruit.

"Are you not hungry?" Marcus asked.

"I am but..."

"...but what?"

"I'm sure it's obvious."

"You're speaking in riddles, Bella."

" That I'm sick...I have an eating disorder and look like a walking corpse."

"What brought this on?"

"After my Edward broke up with me, I went through this period of not really being able to take care of myself. My dad had helped me out of it but I just got use to eating so little, if anything a all, that I didn't know how to stop when I realized I had a problem. I don't think I'm ugly or anything, but being able to see a consistent decrease in my weight helped me see the void I had inside decrease to. I guess anorexia was just an unhealthy coping mechanism that also posed as my best friend." _Why am I sharing so much with him?_

" I understand what you are saying though. I had someone leave me at one point in time, and it seemed they took my motivation to be my healthier self. My brothers had to force feed me blood, and even had me locked in the dungeon to make sure I wouldn't try to get myself killed... The thing about voids is that they can't be shrunk, only grow until they've swallowed you whole taking others with you. Even as a vampire, my humanity turned to be the only thing I had to turn to cope... Anyways, in case you haven't picked up on it I should tell you that you're not going to die here or at all. I don't plan on force feeding you but knowing Gianna she might and will be offended if you don't eat at least half of that." Marcus spoke.

Giving me a knowing look he got a book from one of shelves and started to read in his chair, clearly giving me space to choose. I looked down at the tray and brought a strawberry to my mouth and started to chew and swallow. I decided to eat more and more, and was surprised when I ate all that was on my plate. I couldn't tell if it was my stomach or the void, but I didn't feel empty anymore. _Did I just get cured by Marcus?_

A knock sounded at the door followed by Aro peaking his head in.

"Hello there Bella hope that you had a restful sleep. We have some matters to discuss and I think for somewhat obvious reasons, Caius will not be joining us. Marcus why don't you start." Aro said

Joining me on the opposite side of the bed, Marcus sat down while Aro took his seat.

"You were brought here under the fact that you know about vampires, and our main law is that we do not make our existence known to the human world. Seeing that the Cullen coven has broken the law, and there has to be a trial on that later. Once they arrive we can fully uncover this situation and know how to move about this, but in the meantime I think we should give you time to debrief a little." Marcus said.

" Now Bella, when I read the thoughts of the vampires who brought you here, two of them showed that you seemed to have disappeared from the radar until recently. Even the worst trackers could find a human, so how did you trick them?" Aro asked.

"Well...when the Cullens were still around Victoria had a mate named James who hunted me and then tricked me into meeting him. He roughed me up a lot and bit me, but..."

"You were bitten? Where? How are you still human?" Aro interrupted.

I held up my right hand, and showed the bite mark scar on my wrist.

"Edward had sucked the venom out...he never wanted me to be immortal... As I was saying though, after James bit me I started seeing these energy clouds surrounding people, even vampires but I never told the Cullens. Over time I learned to shut it off and my dad had helped me learn how to narrow it down to just one person if I needed to." I said.

"I've never heard of a vampire who would stop a transformation, to someone who already knew the secret! But what a marvel you are, I am positive immortality is meant for you and it would seem that the venom that still lingered triggered this ability. How did your father help you?"

"A girl in my town had disappeared about a month after the Cullens left and I had explained to my dad the entirety of what had happened to me. Charlie had caught on pretty quick to my ability and suggested I just focus on this girl, and see if I could track her with her energy and that was what I did."

"What does it look like?" Marcus spoke up.

"In general it looks like an aura that illuminates around the body. For humans it's blue, and for vampires it's orange. If I'm tracking then a strain of the energy will appear, kinda looks like a glowing rope that connects from me to the owner of it. For about 3 years me and my dad decided to track people who were missing, and from there my power just seemed to grow. I realized that from tracking people, my energy would transfer to them to. My friends who were shape shifters commented at one point that my scent seemed to be fading. So I figured that if I kept a line open that I would practically be invisible to the vampires looking for me, but the one day I didn't do it I was found" I explained

"Wait...you found out that you can move your scent away from you, and did that consistently for 3 years? Not to give myself away for eavesdropping, but I doubt an eating disorder is the culprit to your physical appearance. You've been depleting your body of it's own energy for much to long. I don't know what it is about you, you're like one of those butterflies who camouflage. Very dainty fragile creatures that can die any momwnt, but smart enough to use their own environment to fool their predators. I can say this though you don't have to hide anymore, let your wings show their true colors." Aro said.

I opened my mouth to say something, but I couldn't say anything. Was I safe here? Was I not going to die? What would happen to me.

"I don't have to read your mind to know this, but to answer your question I don't know. You won't die here but I'm not sure what the nature of your stay will be quite yet." Aro chuckled.

"When will the Cullens arrive?" Marcus asked.

"A week from tomorrow I believe."

"Well then, between now and then that would give Bella plenty of time to adjust here...and decrease the chances of Caius wanting to kill her." Marcus growled at the end.

Right on cue, the snow king waltzed right into the room and glared at us all.

"I just wanted you to know that Laurent managed to escape with the other male, why they didn't take the red headed screaming banchee I don't know, but we need to deal with this. I'm sure the little human can wait." Caius said.

"Aro can go with you." Marcus said simply.

There was a stare down between him and Caius, until Aro got up and went to the door.

"Let's go Caius, I do believe Bella has a meal waiting for her." Aro said.

With a scoff and eyeroll, Caius turned on his heel and left.

"Remember what I said little butterfly." Aro smiled before closing the door.

Sitting in a very comfortable silence I was thinking on Aro's words, and everything that has happened since Marcus brought me to this room. It was only one day, but it only took one day to do something I wasn't sure I dreamed to happen. The winds were changing and I could either ride with it or let it break me.

"Hate to break your moment of meditation, but we need a few small details to sort out. Since this is a castle full of vampires with the exception of Gianna, and now you, I need to get you a cloak of your own to keep you safe. You can wear one of mine for the time being. Next, we need to go out after diner to get a clock and butterfly food for you." He said.

"Out into the city? What about Laurent and Riley?"

"I will have Jane and Alec follow us, we will be safe. Plus, Gianna believes that you should have your own room and we need to get you the essential human things for that."

"I'm still slight confused by all of this. What is your reasoning for helping me, and keeping me alive?"

"I dunno... I just try my best to take care of what's mine...now let's go dinner should be ready I think." He said and went to the door.

 _Did he just claim me as his?_

"Are you coming?"

I nodded sheepishly and followed Marcus into the hallway.

* * *

 **Next chapter I plan on disclosing more about Marcus's past, and Bella's special friend will make a reappearance. Also, how long would you all like these chapters? Was this to long to short?**

 **Thank you to those who have reviewed! I read them, and truthfully have been updating daily because of them. So please review, it gives me motivation to continue this story and update for my followers.**

 **PS: If you have struggled with an ED or depression or suicidal thoughts you are loved, and I would love chat if anyone ever needs it! You're not alone!**

 **PSS: Even if you haven't dealt with mental health problems, you are loved as well!**


	7. Rose Trail

**I'm trying to make chapters longer, but with that I'll not be able to update as frequently. SM owns twilight.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Bella POV**

"Marcus, do you not look at your clock? It's only 3pm and diner isn't until 6pm. " Gianna said.

"Again with this clock...I thought humans eat more consistently than this! What if Bella gets hungry between two of her meals? Is she just supposed to wait?" Marcus asked.

"Then all she needs to do is get a snack, something small like an apple or porridge. Do you remember anything about being human?" Gianna replied.

"Only the important things, these were just minor details."

"Marcus. You may want to try to take the cobwebs off those memories, and try to stop acting your age while Bella is here. Since I have to go fetch some more of her essential human things I won't be able to do dinner. Their is a cookbook in the pantry, and I'm sure you can follow those directions. Before I leave though let me just remind you of a few things..."

I decided to tune out what was being said, and left my mind to wander a bit while Gianna explained basic nutrition facts to Marcus. _He seems like a lost puppy._ So much had happened within the last few days, and I couldn't seem to fully understand the entirety of it all. My father's life was the very thing that gave birth to this new one I have now, but I didn't really know if I would be okay with this one. Marcus had some sort of fixation on me that I didn't necessarily hate, but it was kinda strange the more I thought of it.

He saved me from the hands of Caius who probably had the most understandable reason for his actions. Now I sleep in his room, and he has taken it upon himself to get me well again. With Edward it had taken me a while before I truly opened up to him, but even then I still kept my secrets. But with Marcus, everything is just so easy with him around. Oddly enough I feel like I can just be human around him and still be his equal.

 _Thud._

I looked up from my thoughts, and saw Marcus and Gianna still in their heavy conversation.

 _Thud._

The noise was sounded like someone was hitting glass, so I looked around until I saw a patio door that connected to outside. I was sure Marcus would be able to find me easily, so I waked outside and saw a garden a floor beneath me.

 _Thud._

I looked to my right and found roses growing onto the patio rails. Something that stood out to me was the fact that these roses looked like they hadn't been touched in years they were so overgrown it looked like they were going to consume this side of the wall. I gingerly touched a blossom, but immediately regretted it when I was surrounded by the darkness.

 _Thud._

The noise was coming behind me.

 _Thud._

The noise was coming closer.

 _Thud._

I dared not to turn around.

 _Thud._

I could feel her presence behind me.

 _Thud._

I turn around and see the woman in the same dirty gown, looking at me from a yard away. She raises a fisted hand and knocks on an invisible barrier between her and I.

 _Thud. Thud. Thud._

My wide eyes look into her closed eyes, but can see a tiredness to her. Once again she says something, but no sound comes out. She opens her eyes and I see that they are still black but it's like they are willing for me to understand her. Seeing that I don't understand her, she closes her mouth and points behind me. Slowly I look to see the same rose bush I found.

"What does that mean?" I asked myself.

I looked back at the woman who had a pained expression on her face, and started to cry again.

"What do you want from me?" I ask her.

She points behind me again, and mouths some more.

"What do roses have to do with you?" I say confused.

Suddenly angry she bangs against the invisible barrier, and at that point I'm scared and shaking in my bones. I look at her skin and see that it's cracking as if it's glass, from how hard she's hitting. The more she hits the more my head starts to hurt, and my vision starts to blur from the intensity of it all. I close my eyes with tears in them, and when I open them I'm back in the patio still shaking.

"Bella come back to me." Marcus says while shaking my shoulders.

"M-marcus?" I stuttered.

A chill fell over me as I saw the rose bushes, and started to shiver.

"Bella look at me..."

His hands held my face and turned my head towards his face, and I saw the warmth and concern in his eyes.

"You're here with me not there, and you're safe."

I nod slowly in his grasp as I slowly come to terms with my surroundings, but still have a headache.

"Where did you go just now, I found you just standing out here and you wouldn't answer Gianna calling to you. She wanted to remind you of a doctor's visit for tomorrow. Are you alright?"

No really wanting to say anything, I just nodded again and turned towards the open door to the kitchen. I was glad Gianna had scheduled for a doctor's appointment for me, these dreams or hallucinations were just to real.

"Why don't you sit down, your heart is fluttering in your chest...are you sick?" Marcus asked.

"I think I just want to lay down for a little while, my head has started to hurt some." I say.

"Drink some water, and I'll carry you back to our room." Marcus said, while grabbing me a drink.

Slowly consuming the water I did feel better after drinking it, but still felt like the world was sitting on my cranium. It was nice to feel Marcus's arms around me when he picked me up. He held me very securely but carefully knowing the fragility with my humanity, but didn't show fear of breaking light was making me feel worse so I closed my eyes and snuggled into his chest, taking in his lavender rain scent, and listened to the steady pace of his footsteps.

Just like the story of my life though, all good things had to end when I heard a growl in the distance and Marcus stopped moving. I just new it was my biggest fan of the Volturi and just stayed still, waiting for the verbal attack that was sure to come.

"Caius, Bella is ill. Please move so that I can take her to bed." Marcus said. The vibrations that came from his chest seemed to work miracles for my pain, and I didn't want him to stop talking.

"What is the matter with you and Aro? Have you forgotten what we are, and after everything we went through to be here? For hundreds of years I watched you become a ghost within a shell and tried to bring you back, but a human girl the size of Jane comes in and you're almost back to normal. What is this weak human to you? Was a pet really all you needed to bring you out of your depression?" Caius snarled. The volume and tone of his voice caused my to flinch, which didn't go unnoticed by Marcus.

"I would tread very carefully here brother." Marcus said calmly, but I could feel the anger rolling from him in waves.

"I should say the same to you. I will not have my sister be easily replaced by the scum of the Earth in your arms, did you forget her already?"

"Caius, I am warning you. Stop. This. Now." Marcus spat.

"Where is the vampire that use to lead this coven? Where is the vampire that people would fear at the sound of his name? Where is my brother, Marcus. All I see is a weak excuse of a man who has been hiding behind a fragile human girl since she walked in. Her days are numbered here, and you know it." He said followed by retreating steps.

"...I am sorry for Caius, are you alright?" Marcus asked.

"Yeah."

Without any interruption we made it to our room...his room and he let me down.

"Will you tell me about your human life?" I asked when I got on the bed.

"What do you want to know?"

"I dunno, just start from the beginning and I'll ask questions."

Marcus chuckled and pulled a chair next to the bed."

"Not sure when it was specifically, but I know that I was born in the mid-late 1400s in a village close to Rome. My family lived in extreme poverty, by family I mean my mother and I who originally named me Marcellus. She was a very kind woman but life didn't seem to treat her well after I was born. My father left for reasons I don't know, which caused her to have to go to prostitution to provide for me, but I didn't know she was the towns whore until a brothel leader named Remus came to collect a bill from her. She didn't have anything to give at that time because I had grown ill, but when I got better I was taken to cover for her payment instead seeing that no one would help her. I was barely a decade old then.

I spent about 6 years at the brothel, and was lucky enough to not be directly exposed to the perversion of it all. To my understanding my mother was free since I was her payment, but I later found out in my early teens that Remus had an unhealthy love for young men... and that he had orchestrated for me to be with him, and he had sent my mother away after he got what he wanted. A very vile man, Remus was."

I saw Marcus's eyes glazed over, and he took a deep breath before continuing. I didn't need any details to understand what he experienced, but I put my hand on his knee in efforts for comfort and received a small smile.

"My mother had died during an outbreak called the black death I found out much later, along with most of the people in the region including Remus. I was then without a home or anyone at the time, so I just wandered for a bit until I ended up at a farm. I looked for the owner and that was how I met Aro and Didyme. Their parent's let me take shelter and even let me work for them and even married Didyme, but the Black Death seemed to spread to us. I remember crying to God why this was my reality, I felt that everyone I met left me all alone in the end. I do believe God heard me but ironically Caius, formerly Gaius Julius Caesar, was who came and answered that call."

"Wait... Julius Caesar, as in the dictator from Rome?"

"That very one."

 _That explains everything._

"Anyways, Caius explained to that he could save me and my new family, and feeling desperate I said yes but didn't know what I signed our lives to. I was 25 then, Aro was 28, and Didyme was 22. After we were all turned and saw what harm to humans we could be, Aro decided that there needed to be laws for us. We started growing our coven starting with Jane and Alec, Felix, Chelsea, and Corrin. The Romanian coven leaders noticed us and sent for us to come meet them, but planned to kill us. If it weren't for all of the gifts in our group at the time, and Caius militant knowledge we would have perished. A fight started and it ended with most of the Romanian empire dying, and their survivors joining us or running away. We just seemed to grow and grow, and for a while we didn't have a place to call home yet. One thing led to another and we found Volterra after a run in with werewolves, and now here we are."

"When I got here I noticed the 4th throne, was that for Didyme."

"Yes and no. Dee had lost her life soon after the werewolf wars, and Aro decided to put the extra throne in her memory...She was a my human wife, and I knew that she wasn't my mate but she was the first person I had ever loved more than myself. Her death broke me... I don't know if I ever told you about my gift actually. I can see bonds that people have, kinda like how you see energy. So when I saw that my bond to her was completely gone, I fell deeper and deeper within my despair. Caius even tried to cheer me up, but it didn't work to well. We all changed somehow after Dee."

"When I got here, did you look at my bond?"

"Yes, I did and to say that ending the Cullen coven hasn't crossed my mind would be a lie. You had 10 ties all completely severed, and I couldn't believe anyone would do that kind of damage to someone else intentionally. You were so fragile and broken when you walked in, and after seeing all that I just wanted to take you away and nurse you back to health."

"So...what's the bond you and I have?"

"It depends on you really, the bond we have is strong but specifically I will be whatever you need me to be. A friend, a brother, your mate even but I just know that I need you in my life." He smiled.

"I could say the same, about wanting you in my life... Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"Do roses have anything specific meaning to you here?"

"That's an odd thing to ask... they are Didyme's favorite flower is the only thing I could tell you about it, why do you ask?"

"I just noticed the roses on the patio the roses were untouched."

"Ah yes, Didyme and I would always tend to the garden, but since her death I haven't been able to. Gianna usually does the garden work in her free time, but she leaves to roses for me I suppose."

 _I wonder what Didyme looked like._ I was about to say something else, but then my stomach started to growl.

"I'll fetch you something to eat. I don't want to have another run in with Caius with you present." He explained.

I nodded in approval, and he stood up to go.

"Marcus...I just wanted to say thank you...for keeping me alive."

"Thank you for giving me a reason to be alive." He said and walked out the room.

Leaning back on the bed I smile tugged my lips as I thought on our conversation. Edward always reminded me of how breakable I was and everything was black and white, but with Marcus he seemed to make abstract things have substance. Nothing was to small or big for him, he just made things...better.

* * *

 **There's that, hope you liked my adaption of how they Volutri brothers met and Marcus's back story.**

 **I think I want M and B to be romantic in the future, but for now it'll be just platonic for a while.**

 **Click that review button if you haven't already, and see you next chapter :)**


	8. Her Identity

**Sorry I'm updating late, kinda lost my muse for a bit but here's the new chapter.**

 **SM is the twilight OG.**

* * *

 **Bella POV  
**

Marcus and I were going to the throne room today so that I could officially meet the guard, and to say that I was nervous would be an understatement. Seeing as how Caius acted around me, I don't think I would be saved if the entire room did the same. I still didn't know the reason I was still alive except for the fact Marcus said that I was his, and Aro has some sort of fixation on my gift. Did the rest of the guard already know about my gift? Would they think I was just another play thing for their master?

"Calm your mind, I can smell your fear." Marcus said.

"Sorry..." I replied.

"All you have to do is introduce yourself by full name only, and since you have a gift say that as well. The others will do the same, and then we can narrow down who to have as your personal guard...Don't ever say apolagize for your fears." Marcus said.

"Do you ever feel afraid?" I asked.

"Yes."

"What are your fears?"

"You...I'm scared that you aren't real, and that you're just a manifestation of my mind that still trying to keep me alive. And that this is all some sort of dream that I'll wake up from, only to see that I'll be in the same darkness I was in before you came in."

My eyes started to tear up as I heard the vulnerability and emotion in his response, and felt that I needed to reassure him of my presence so I wrapped my arms around him and felt tears drip down. His arms encircled me soon after, and I felt his form relax into our embrace. Something cold touched my face and I realized Marcus was wiping my tears away.

"I didn't want to press you about it, but I do notice when you blank out like on the patio the other day and possible nightmares. I know it's a dumb question to be asking given the nature that brought you here, but how have you been?"

"...I think I'm going crazy, I've been having these weird hallucinations and dreams lately, but I feel like they aren't. I'm surrounded by complete darkness and there is this woman there with me and she's either crying or angry. She speaks to me but no sound comes out and I think that I'm supposed to help her somehow, but at the same time I feel like she's not real."

"What does she look like?"

"She looks...dead but somehow alive. Her skin is this sickly grey tinted white, and her veins are black. She has long black hair, her eyes are black, even her nails. But she wears this aged looking medieval looking wedding dress that is covered in mud and blood...When I was on the patio that time, the rose bush was there to and she just kept pointing at it but I didn't know why."

"..."

Marcus let go of me and looked me deep in my eyes, before standing up and walking to the covered frame I'd seen when I got here. I was not ready to see what was on the other side, and frankly I didn't think Marcus was either. I saw painted rubies looking at me that were on a woman who resembled my strange lady, except much more...alive looking. She was even wearing the dress to.

"Marcus..." I said at a loss of words.

"I had this painting of Didyme made a week before we were to wed because I wanted to remember how she looked forever. The day of was when the children of the moon attacked the city, and many lives from both sides were lost. Didyme was never found and I just assumed that she was killed in the fight. If who you've been seeing is my Didyme, then how has she reached out to you? She's been gone for thousands of years..." He said, and looked at me with a strange look in his eyes.

There was something heavy that hung in that was almost tangible, and I didn't know what to do as Marcus just looked at me. Aro came in and honestly I would have thought to be glad to see him in here. He looked between me and Marcus, and then at the painting of Didyme and looked back at me.

"What did I just walk in on?" Aro finally said.

"Umm...Marcus was telling me about Didyme..." _and how she seems to be communicating with me._

Marcus still not saying anything gave his hand to Aro, and I felt like he had just tattled on me.

"We will talk about this later, Bella. Right now we need to get to the throne room, the guard are all in." He said shortly, and walked over to me and took my hand and took me out of the room.

"Wait, what about Marcus." I asked.

"I think he needs some time alone right now." Aro said.

"But..."

"We will discuss this later Bella, just leave it alone for now."

 _Did I do something wrong?_

After a short walk in silence we made it to the throne room, and there were vampires lined up all around the room and the emotions coming from the eyes all varied from curiosity, hunger, boredom, and even joy.

"Greetings everyone I would like you all to meet our guest, and future guard member Bella."

Future guard member? Aro lightly pushed me forward, and remembered what Marcus told me how I was suppose to introduce myself.

"Umm...hello, my name is Isabella Marie Swan, but I prefer Bella. I have the ability to see and track by the energy fields people have." I said lamely.

One by one everyone introduced themselves to me, and I shook their hands. Aro had told all but five to leave.

"Felix, Demitri, Jane, Alec, and Santiago make up the Elite Guard and this is the group I want you to be in when you are turned. I think you should spend the day with them and get to know one another, I have some business to attend to with my brothers." Aro said before stepping out of the throne room.

Why was everything so rushed? Could this be because of my hallucinations, or whatever the hell they were.

"I've been wondering when we'd finally see you, and I must say I'm pretty underwhelmed. If you weren't standing right in front of me I would never believe that Marcus moved on his own accord to save someone, especially a human." Felix said.

I had to crane my neck to look at him, and was scared for any opponent he had faced. His muscle mass most likely weighed 5x my weight, he could have easily passed over 7ft, but the look of...giddiness in his eyes made me wonder if he was just a big teddy bear like Emmett. Demitri made me think of a russian sailor with his cropped blonde hair and 6ft+ broad build, and sharp face structure. Santiago was a lean build with long dark hair he had tied back, and was probably a little under 6ft. All of them had the same crimson eyes the rest of the castle members had, and soon thought about what would I drink...

"Leave her alone Felix, I think it will be nice to have another tracker with us, and would give a good reason to get rid of Demitri here who's been slacking." Santiago joked, earning a slap.

"I don't see why we need her at all, she was supposed to die the moment she came through those doors the first time. Why has Marcus had you all comfortable in his room anyways?" Jane said coldly, and started to glare at me for a long time.

I was really confused as minutes passed by and she just kept looking at me, until she screamed in frustration and fled from the room with Alec.

"No freaking way..." Demitri said shocked.

"What?" I said.

"Jane was trying to use her gift on you just now, but it would seem that you can block her." Felix said.

"Why would she try to us it on me? I didn't do anything." I say.

"Well...you have done quite a lot since you've been here. Before you arrived Marcus was in a very deep state of depression, even when I was turned I've never seen him do as much as look someone in the eye. Jane and Alec are some of the older members of this coven and saw the whole transition process of Marcus being himself and then go into where he was after he lost his wife. I remember time and time again Caius, Jane, and a few others tried to bring back the old Marcus but it never worked. Then you come in, and it's like he just woke up and is functioning like a normal man again. Don't get me wrong I'm glad that he's back and not as sad anymore as well as the rest of the castle. But for people like Jane and Caius, you've unintentionally shot their ego." Santiago explained.

"So because I did something that they had been trying to do for years, they hate me." I concluded.

"To put it that simply, yes."

"Enough of that I want to see this tracking ability you have, how does it work?" Demitri interrupted.

"Well I have it turned off right now, but I see clouds of energy around anyone including me. For humans it's blue and for vampires it's orange, and for tracking I just have to single you out, and a strain of energy shows up. Kinda looks like a glowing length of rope." I said.

"Can you turn it on then? I figure we won't be able to see it, but I would like to see it at work."

I nodded and closed my eyes, and when I opened them I saw their vibrant orange energy. Demitri smiled and ran out the room before saying, "Come find me."

Laughing a little, I followed his strain through the corridors and hallways followed by Felix and Santiago, until I came to a dead end. There was a window, and I looked out to see Demitri hanging from it.

"Impressive for a little girl." He said when he climbed back in.

"Thanks, I guess."

My stomach growled just then, and I felt myself blush a little.

"Seems like our new human is hungry, let's find the kitchen." Felix laughed and led the way.

Smiling and nodding in agreement, I followed them and listened to them talking about their latest mission to the Amazon to find a rumored coven of women. Out of the corner of my eye I saw something dark, and looked to see this dark cloud growing and reaching for me. I was frozen where I stood and felt a cold sweat start to form. I think someone was calling my name, but I was to frozen to move. The cloud started to encircle me, and I saw my cloud of energy start to battle with it but I was losing and then I saw her.

"Didyme." I whispered and that one name seemed to make the darkness turn to light, and my energy cloud was left alone.

She looked at me with a small weak smile, and I could see that their was even gratitude in her now normal eyes.

 _I've been waiting so long for you._

That thought seemed to have come from her, or maybe it was from me but as you could predict, darkness engulfed me again and I felt myself falling.

* * *

 **I decided to reveal to Bella and Marcus that Didyme was the strange woman in her head, so that I could have more space for them to go find out where she is. The Cullens will come up here soon, as well as an explanation for the Master's strange behavior.**

 **Sorry if this chapter seems rushed, but please review! I do read them, and I do try to take your responses into account as I write this.**

 **What did you think of Didyme's appearance at the end? Also, I have decided that Bella and Marcus will have a romantic relationship and be mates. Someone had asked and I'm sorry for the ambiguity and confusion I stirred. Marcus just needs to fully move on from Didyme in order for that to happen. Didyme is not his true mate. Again, please review or pm me so that I can make any proper corrections I need to make things clearer as you read.  
**

 **You guy's are awesome possums, and thanks for hanging on for the journey :)**


	9. Finding Truth

**Decided to throw this chapter together so that I can spend more time sketching the rest of the story. SM owns twilight.**

* * *

 **Marcus POV**

Aro, Caius, and I were sitting in Aro's office after they had practically dragged me from my room moments ago. I was still in shock about what Bella had revealed to me about what she's been seeing, more specifically who she's been seeing. Had Didyme really been alive this entire time, and now she's doing some sort of astral projection to get help? Why couldn't it have been me? Wasn't I her love, her life, her best friend? How can I feel so betrayed by someone who probably is still dead. What if Bella was wrong? She was still very traumatized and unhealthy, maybe she'd seen the painting in my room and then her mind played tricks. Even with that explanation, I knew that she wouldn't make this up. _What was going on?_

"Brothers we seem to have an arising issue at hand. The Cullens have called and informed me that one of their members, Esme, is missing and there has been an increase of activity from the moon children in North America. They will be coming in a few hours for help, and I want for the trial to happen soon after. Since Marcus has still made things unclear about his intentions with Bella, I have also decided that she will be turned on a chosen date and join the Elite Guard. Eleazar will come with the Cullens to help reveal what Bella's abilities are." Aro said.

"Absolutely not!" I screamed.

"Marcus, the girl was brought here to either be turned or to die. I feel that this decision is the best one for this situation, and with Laurent still out there her safety is not at a high." Aro replied.

" I'll be her guard if need be, or I'll appoint someone to her. Aro, she is ill and still needs to heal, a change could kill her because her heart is still weak. I will not let her life be subject to your plans for her." I shot back.

"Brother, this was going to happen, I don't understand why you are upset."

"Because you're making all of these decisions without consulting me, her life isn't just something we can pull strings on."

Caius started laughing humorlessly, and put his gaze on me.

"What did you think was going to happen when you saved her from me Marcus? For god's sake be realistic here. You don't even know a thing about her except for the fact she's in a weak point in her futile life, and her preferred name. Have you even looked up her information while she's been here or were you just to busy taking care of her like an injured dog. I don't know what bond you have to her, but you better make a choice here soon. I may not like this human, but I'm not blind to see that she's had a very positive impact on you. However seeing how losing Didyme affected you, what will you do if your little human dies or decides to stop playing house with you? Not even I, your sire and brother, could bring you back but this human could." Caius said icily.

"Are you jealous of Bella? Is this what this is about Caius, a human comes in and gives me the closest thing to hope for this infinite hell, and you're jealous you couldn't do that?" I countered.

"..."

"Have you ever been so lost that you couldn't seem to find an ounce of self motivation to help you get out? Didyme was the first person besides my mother to ever show me what a healthy and real love looks like from another human. And because you damned us to this life she was ripped away on the very ground we walk on."

"I damned you? You all would have died by that plague if it weren't for me, and look at what we've been able to do because of me!" Caius said and slapped me hard across the cheek. "For hundreds of years I watched you in pain, and every single day I thought that it was my fault. That just like the city I once ruled, my greed for control ruined the life of someone else. I can't fix or change what happened with our sister, so stop punishing me for her disappearance. Didyme was not the only one who loved you."

I was stunned to silence as I took in Caius's words. Had I really done so much damage to those around me?

"As touching as this could potentially be... I hear some commotion with some of the guard and think it may be about our human." Aro said and walked to the door. We all moved along the corridors in silence until we came to the end of a hall. Bella was completely void of color as she looked at something invisible beside her, and Santiago was slightly shaking her. He moved out of the way as I approached, and smelled something off about Bella.

"We don't know what happened? She tracked me here, got hungry, and later got like this." Demitri said quickly.

I walked over to her and saw Bella's lips moving in the smallest of movements, and her eyes were moving frantically under her lids. If I hadn't known any better I would have thought she was having some sort of attack on her body from a human illness, but I new Didyme must have taken her. I put my hands on both sides of her face, and turned her face towards mine.

"Bella, this is Marcus. You're standing in the castle right now and you were with Felix, Demitri, and Santiago. Follow the sound of my voice and walk away from her, she can't hurt you there and she won't follow you back here." I say to her.

I kept talking to her to try to ground her, and eventually it worked. Her eyes started to move less frantically, color started to return back to her cheeks, and her breathing and heart beat started to even out. She blinked and when she opened her eyes I could see that she was back, and wrapped my arms around her.

"What the hell just happened?" Caius asked.

"Why don't we let Bella eat and then she can tell us in my office. Felix, Demitri, and Santiago why don't you see that the Cullens and Eleazar are moved in when they arrive." Aro said.

They nodded and left, leaving Bella and my brothers with me.

"Can you walk alright?" I asked.

"Yeah, I just need some food in my system to make up for... Where's the kitchen."

"Can someone explain?''

"Caius, patience. I'll bring Bella once she's fed, now excuse us." I said and started walking away with Bella. The short walk was silent, and luckily Gianna was cooking again.

"You're on time for once... oh dear did you just wake up Bella or are you ill?" Gianna said.

Bella gave a small smile obviously not wanting to speak, as G gave her a bowl of meat stew. Bella ate in silence and I could see that something was bothering her, but respected her need for space. After she was done, we bid Gianna goodnight and went to Aro's office.

"Finally, they're here." Caius said as we sat.

 _Why was he suddenly so interested in Bella?_

"So Bella, care to explain that episode?" Aro said.

Nodding much to slowly, Bella opened her mouth and started crying instead of speaking, and when this continued for a few more moments, Aro started speaking.

"Bella, it is obvious something is upsetting you, but we can't help you if you don't tell us what's wrong. What happened in the hall." He said.

Collecting herself s little, Bella pulled down the neckline of her shirt a little to reveal what looked like a sand clock over her heart.

"Sh-she connected my energy to her, and if I don't find her body in time I'll die. Not even the change can save me." Bella said, and cried again.

"Who is she?" Caius asked.

"Based on information Bella has recently given, we believe that Didyme has an astral projection of some sort reaching out to Bella." I answered, and started to comfort her.

"That's..."

"Impossible we know, but that doesn't answer what the connection to each other is."

Silence hung in the air, besides Bella's slowing breathing as some sort of sleep fell on her. Even though I didn't know the entirety of what she had just seen, I found myself angered that her life was threatened. Even by Didyme.

That was when I realized the truth. My truth.

When Bella arrived I thought that our bond was whatever she needed me to be, but now I realized how wrong I was. I needed her to be what I needed. I needed to hear her laugh, I needed to see her smile, I needed to see her well, but more importantly. I needed her as the true mate she is. I was so reluctant for her needs to be met, that I was ignoring my own. I loved Didyme as my first, but we both knew we weren't the other's mate. I even saw that but I ignored it, but right now I couldn't ignore the woman in my arms or the feelings I had.

Bella was meant to be my mate, and right now my mate was being threatened.

* * *

 **Sorry for the length, I'll make it up in the next few chapters.**

 **What did you think?**


	10. New Oblivion

**SM owns Twilight.**

 **Interesting fact about this story, my kid brother chose blue and orange as the energy colors.**

 **Hope you enjoy the read, Finally made it to Chapter 10!**

* * *

 **Bella POV**

(In the hallway)

Didyme and I were facing each other in the dark space we always met, but this time the darkness seemed to be less consuming. It felt like there was ice water pumping through my veins as I looked into the dark orbs in front of me, and I most certainly knew that I was at the mercy of the outside world while here. Now that I knew who this was I needed to get answers.

"Why am I here." I asked bolder than I anticipated.

 _I've been waiting for you._

The words were mouthed on her lips, but it didn't sound like anything came out, it was as if her words were just my thoughts.

 _You are the only one who can set me free from where I am._

"Where are you, Marcus said that you died thousands of years ago."

 _I did but I also didn't. My body has been stolen from me and my mind has disconnected from it, so I created this space. Waiting for someone who can see to be born or for the ability to be triggered so that I can connect myself to them. Your energy shines brighter and is stronger than those who can't see which makes you best to transfer energy, but the other's haven't managed to complete the task._

"Others?"

Didyme stepped to my side and pointed to my right. To my horror I saw a sea of people in my line of vision looking at nothing, but judging by how they looked...these people were dead. They all varied in age, race, and gender but what bothered me the most was that their lives had been wasted. There was someone's relative they'd never see again, or someone's reason or source of comfort in life. I could have gone to school with one of them or a descendant of theirs, I could have passed them in a crowded bus station or a street, but here they were. Projected before me to prove that their lives were taken to feed the ghost standing by me.

 _You can see what makes us truly living which can't be taken away fully even as vampires. I am trapped in the deepest part of my mind, while my body is hidden away somewhere. Vampires are frozen in time, neither dead or alive, but humans have more freedom, you move with time like a leaf afloat on a river._

"I don't want to be a part of this! You slaughtered all those people, and for what? So that you can be reunited with your body? If you have enough power to project yourself to me and hundred of people, why can't you just wake up from wherever the hell you are and just leave!" I screamed.

Silence hung in the air, and then Didyme was right in my face with a hand around my throat.

"Bella, this is Marcus. You're standing in the castle right now and you were with Felix, Demitri, and Santiago. Follow the sound of my voice and walk away from her, she can't hurt you there and she won't follow you back here." I heard Marcus say.

Didyme was suddenly thrown away from and as she ran back to me, an invisible barrier kept us apart, and the familiar thudding I heard days before sounded along with the voice of Marcus. I closed my eyes and listened to every syllable and word that sounded, and became more aware of the the feelings in and around my body. My heart was beating loudly in my ears, my breathing was fast and frantic, I could feel my body was standing but rigid, and cold hands were on my face. My eyes started to see past the darkness in Didyme's world to the darkness behind my eye lids.

I opened my eyes and saw the same kind face that always brought warmth with his gaze. I saw the trio of guards I was with along with the other kings, all of them encased in their orange clouds. Looking at my own I saw that instead of the vibrant cobalt blue I had, it was now a murky blue that resembled the deep sea. Didyme's darkness had touched my light, and I was not undoubtedly connected to her. The reality of this situation and task I had to complete started to set in, and I couldn't focus on anything. I could hear people talking but not the words they were saying, my body seemed to only move with the person standing by me, and started to eat something I didn't remember getting. Every seemed to go by in a blur as the day progressed, but I knew I responded when I needed to.

I was eating at some point and felt much better and even more aware, but all I wanted to do was sleep. Maybe I wasn't really here and I was dreaming this entire time and for a moment I could understand Didyme in needing to disconnect from the hell of life. Didyme now had not just my life but also my purpose in her hands, and to say this was fucked up would be an understatement. Everything started to blur again, and I started to just float.

At some point I saw Aro sitting across from and me at some point and could see that he said something to me, but I didn't hear. I opened mt mouth to ask him to repeat himself, but the only thing that came out was a cry. I cried for my life, I cried for all those people, I cried for the uncertainty that was still looming over me. The reality of my life was that I was never in control of it, and I realized that I really was going to die here.

A hand rested on the small of my back and I started to feel somewhat comforted by Marcus. Time and time again he was always there to rescue me or to comfort me, and in the short amount of time we knew each other he managed to fill my void. I think that from the beginning I knew that we were meant to be something more since he saved me from Caius, given that I was part of a broken law.

Marcus was my anchor and the person who managed to always ground me since being here, and I loved him. I loved how transparent he was with me and I loved how patient and caring he was with me. But now I had less time with him, and he would continue to live on. Maybe I was just meant to open his eyes back up to the life around him, and to help him out of his depression. I loved him but I felt that I had to let him go before I could even hang on.

Maybe oblivion would be merciful on me.

* * *

 **Next chapter I'll bring the Cullens in and start the trial, just wanted to show what had Bella all worked up.  
**

 **Thanks for joining the ride, we made it to chapter 10!**

 **Please review to!**


	11. Lost and Found Bonds

**Cheers to CH 11, SM owns twilight.**

* * *

 **Marcus POV**

It had been so long since I had visited the stone that marked Didyme's proof of existence, even I couldn't remember when. So much had happened revolving around her that I really didn't know what to think, but a question kept looming over my mind. Would I choose Didyme over Bella? For most of my existence I mourned and became catatonic for a woman who I knew wouldn't come back, or so I thought. The day of her death we had won our first battle as the Volturi, a battle that changed the trajectory of many lives in the supernatural world.

 _(Flashback)_

 _I closed my eyes and for a moment took in the atmosphere around me. The air was intoxicated with the sickly sweet smell that came from burning vampires, mixed with the rusted metallic scent from the children of the moon. A sea of cries from victory and anguish filled the air, as well as the footsteps of the guard scouting for more of the enemy. I could almost taste the pride and satisfaction knowing that The Volturi had just made history, and the vampire world would know that very soon. When I opened my eyes I saw r_ _ed flames lick the darkening sky accompanied by the severed bonds from many people around me. Severed ties that could never reconnect, but that was the cost we all knew we couldn't ignore._

 _A new scream of anguish filled the air and I was confused on where it was coming from. It sounded like it was in my head, and for a moment I wanted to help whoever was in all that pain. Hands started to touch me so I started to fight back. Considering this was our first major battle it didn't surprise me that there must have been more of the enemy hiding, but this touch felt different somehow. I felt arms circle around my torso and arms rendering me vulnerable to the attack. I couldn't die now, Didyme needed me._

 _Didyme._

 _Reality started to set in and I realized that the screams were coming from me, one of the severed bonds I saw came from me, and i wasn't being attacked. Felix was holding me and in my venom blurred vision I saw Caius putting an arm back on someone else. Where was Didyme? I had seen her moments ago and made sure to check on our bond throughout the battle, she couldn't have been dead._

 _"Marcus you need to contain yourself, our people are watching and need to see you be strong." Caius spoke into my ear._

 _"Didyme! Bring her to me!" I ordered._

 _I heard some more crying besides mine, and when no one moved to complete my wishes I knew one thing to be true._

 _"I failed her..." I whimpered and my body fell slack against my brother._

 _She was gone. My love, my life, my wife._

 _(end Flashback)_

A soft click of the door closing brought me out of my thoughts and looked up to see my brothers coming into the library. Bella had asked if we had one, and once I showed it to her and pointed out the English translations I hadn't seen her since. I didn't know how much of a bookworm she was, but then again I didn't know a lot about her at all which would soon change. Today was the trial and I had split feelings about the day. I wanted to be with Bella and find a way to stop her new threat, but I also wanted to wreak havoc on those Cullens. They had come in last night and I had found out that it was Esme who was missing, and I wished that they had come under a different situation. Maybe then I would want to help Carlisle deal and cope as I knew the pain, but my underlying ire consumed me more than my sympathy.

"Good morning Bella, Marcus." Caius greeted.

 _He actually used her name._

"Brothers, I do believe Bella is lost in the world of literature right about now. I'll go fetch her." I said.

"I'm right here."

I turned around and saw Bella with a book in her hand with a small smile on her lips. Since her breakdown I thought she would have looked as drained as she felt, but she looked better. There was more color to her cheeks, her hair seemed to shine a little, and her figure seemed to fill out some.

"Glad to see you're doing well this morning, as you already know the trial is today but you do not have to be there if you do not wish. I simply just need you to tell me your side of how you got to where you are now, and then we can proceed to the Cullens. Why don't you sit down." Aro said.

Nodding slightly, she made her way over to my side of the table and put her book down.

"Wuthering Heights? We have books about knowledge humans don't know even exist, and you chose that?" I laughed.

"It's a classic that fits in with my taste, Vampires for Dummies didn't seem that appealing." She teased back.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Caius smiling, and that was my breaking point but Aro had interrupted my upcoming onslaught of questions.

"So then Bella, the beginning please." Aro said.

"Umm...I was born in Forks Washington but ended up living with my mom for sometime before returning to live with my dad. I started high school and that was where I'd met the Cullens. We didn't really communicate much at first, even with Edward being in one of my classes. One thing led to another and Edward and I started dating after he saved me from drunk men in an alley. I found out he was a vampire from a lead a close friend gave me, and then I did my research and confronted Edward about it. He didn't deny it and showed me the attributes of your kind... ' _snicker'_ I'm gonna be honest though, I wasn't ready for the glittering part... But anyways once the family came to terms with our relationship we spent more time together.

One day they were playing baseball during a storm, and Laurent, Victoria, and her mate James came. James was a hunter and he wanted me, and even with the Cullens helping me leave the area James managed to lure me out using my mom as bait. But it just turned out to be a video recording of her voice he used. As you already know he was killed and Victoria wanted revenge. On my 18th birthday they threw a party for me and I managed to get a papercut from a present which resulted in me being thrown across the room, and Jasper being restrained. I guess Edward didn't want my life to be at risk for a third time, so he later told me that they were leaving and then that was it. I hadn't seen or heard from any of them since." Bella said.

"Who gave you the lead, and why aren't they here?" Caius asked.

"I haven't been in contact with him in a while, but his name is Jake. His ancestor's had stories about creatures called the cold ones, and I think you can see the connection."

"So a story was all it took for you to find out about us? You're really much to smart and observant." Caius said.

Bella looked shocked about the compliment she just got from Caius. I wondered what his sudden change in attitude was really about.

"I know your father knew but what about your mother?" I asked.

"I haven't spoken to her in almost 3 years. Last time we talked I did told her about my ability, but she didn't believe me. Told me I needed to get help, and then cut all communication with me. I don't talk to anyone from Forks, and I'm sure people think that I'm dead by now." She said without any emotion.

"I have all the information I need, so coming to the trial is your choice. After this ordeal, I think it would be appropriate to see what's going on in that mind of yours..."

Bella paled slightly before giving a stiff nod, as Aro got up to leave. Caius stayed and had a strange look in his eyes, and then he looked at Bella.

"What's your full name." He asked.

"Isabella Marie Swan."

"Well, I shall call you Isabella from now on. I believe we got off on quite the wrong start, and I would like to give you my deepest and sincerest apologies."

"Uuuuuum...I'll accept?" She said and started to pale a little more.

"Caius I think you're scaring her, what is the game you're playing here." I said under Bella's range of hearing.

Genuine guilt and something else shown in his eyes, but he quickly masked it away. Something strange was happening with him, no one goes from wanting to kill someone to wanting to care for them, in such a short amount of time. I quickly blinked and saw a strong familial bond coming from Caius, but it wasn't recieved by Bella yet _. When had this changed?_ Looking at my brother once more, we made eye contact and I knew that he could tell what I found out.

"I want to get this out now, before my brother combusts from my actions. Isabella I know you've noticed my sudden change in demeanor, and it is from two reasons. One, when we had found you frozen in the corridor days ago and I saw how Marcus handled it, I thought to myself what if it was my mate. I may not understand the nature of your relationship, but I know that whatever it is it's real. I especially don't want either of you two to see me as a threat to your life anymore. Secondly, I did do my research on you and traced your genealogy back to me. More towards my sister Julia Maria, but still family nonetheless." Caius said.

"..." I sat there shocked at Caius's confession.

"So does this mean I have one less enemy..." Bella asked shyly.

A laugh erupted from Caius and a smile graced his face, "Within these walls, yes."

She let out a sigh of relief and started to give a more genuine smile. The next few hours were spent with us talking about nothing and everything, until we met together in the throne room and awaited for the Cullens and Victoria to be brought in. My brothers and I were wearing our back cloaks as well as Bella, who sat in a chair hidden behind our thrones. Soon the vampires filed in followed by the guard, and I felt anger settle in my veins as I saw who pained my mate. Looking at their bonds however I saw that all but Edward had strong bonds to Bella. Edward surprised me the most though, there was no proof that he and Bella ever had a relationship at all just a bond that mirrored what a child felt for a toy. Swallowing venom, I looked away and tried to regain my anger by focusing on the steady heartbeat behind me. She was my life now, and everything I did had some sort of effect of her now. _Get through this trial, so that we can focus on the real problem._

Edward was looking at me with curiosity, but I left my mind blank to him and felt my anger flare again. Something electrifying filled the air in the room and through my veins, and judging by the expression of everyone else they felt it to. I focused on Bella's bond and vital once more but saw something odd. Wrapping around the bond like a vine was a dark energy, and I could practically feel the fear radiating through Bella. I didn't know what was happening except for one thing.

Didyme was here.

* * *

 **I'm going to have slower updates now, but please review! It gives me more motivation and incentive to put things out quicker.**


	12. Trial Pt 1: Hijacked

**SM owns Twilight**

 **I had a lot of ideas for this chapter so hopefully it all ties together well, and I'm doing this in parts so excuse any possible cliffies.**

* * *

 **Bella POV**

Throughout the day I felt like I was at the best physical health I had been in a long time, but I felt cold on the inside. This cold felt like it was giving me artificial life in a strange electrifying kind of way, yet it was stealing my warmth and my life. I wondered if this was the energy Didyme had tied to me, on ongoing internal battle of who would have control over my own body. What could have happened all those years ago for Didyme to be a parasite to hundreds of people including me, while being a ghost to those she once knew. Being a ghost didn't seem like a bad thing, to me that meant there was at least one person you still wanted to live for, whether they remembered you or not. But people come and go, and so will I.

I wanted to be happy. I wanted to know more about Caius, my some odd number of greats uncle, especially now that I knew he didn't want to kill me. I wanted to fix up that garden on where it had been left off, and trim down those rose bushes. I wanted to spend the rest of my days in the arms of Marcus, and listen to him read me all those Vampires for Dummies books. I wanted to go at least one whole year without a threat to my life, but here I was sitting in the place I should have died and waiting to see the verdict for the Cullens.

I looked ahead and saw Carlisle standing, and when we made eye contact something in me shifted under the familiar golden gaze. I looked at my aura and saw that it was darkening in color, and the coldness inside was starting to overcome me. Terror settled inside when I realized that Didyme was coming, and I couldn't do anything to stop her. _Why would seeing Carlisle trigger this?_ The strangest thing happened next. I could see, but it was like it wasn't through my own eyes. My body wasn't mine it was...ours. I knew whatever shifted in me shifted in the atmosphere to, which only fed my silent fear. I opened my mouth to scream but a phantom hand covered my mouth, just as I felt the very thing that made me Bella retreat inside.

 _Someone help..._

Slowly and slowly my surroundings became dark, and I drifted in the shadows of my fear.

 **Marcus POV**

( _Aa = Didyme/Bella talking)  
_

My brothers and I turned around to see Bella lying unconscious in her seat, with a horrified expression in her face. I was at her side in an instant and touched her face gingerly. A sharp intake of breath came first before she opened her eyes, and instead of the familiar warm brown eyes, pale blue eyes looked at me. Didyme's eyes. Where was my Bella? A scowl touched Bella's face as she stood up and walked past me to sit in the fourth throne. This was all wrong. I took in the reactions of everyone in the room and saw a mixture of shock, guilt, and confusion. Silence hung in the air until an unearthly laugh erupted from Bella.

 _"Why all these faces? I would have thought you would be happy to see me return, especially you Marcus, but excuse this shell I'm in. It's been much to long since I've had a voice to be heard in the Castle!"_

It was like Bella's voice was speaking, but it was extremely distorted and out of character.

 _"Oh excuse my intrusion and lack of manners! Aro and Caius my brothers it's been to long, how are my sisters Athenadora and Sulpicia? And Marcus my love I hope these years without me treated you well, and I must say Isabella is a good choice for you. She really is a kind and smart girl."_

"What have you done?" I growled.

 _"Don't be angry Marc. I'll give your Bella back, just get on with your trial so that we can handle my business."_

Clearing his throat Aro proceeded with the trial, but every so often looked at the woman at my right.

"Carlisle, it is good to see you and my deepest apologies for what has happened to Esme. After some investigating on our end we have seen some activity with the lycan world in your area, as well as some more reported disappearances on a global scale for vampires. As you heard from um...Bella... there needs to be a trial for a violation of our laws." Aro started.

"Clearly the human involved in the violation is here, and we also have Victoria who brought Bella here. Care to explain how you managed to slip up, but then decided to leave your mess behind for her to clean up?" Caius said.

"We were led to believe that Bella and Edward were mates, and that she would eventually be turned as Edward's wife to be. After a few dangerous encounters that hurt Bella, Edward felt that we needed to leave in efforts to draw any further danger away from Bella." Carlisle said shortly.

"Obviously, you failed. In the years that followed after your departure, did you ever go to see what you left?"

"No. Alice had seen Bella was doing well and that she was moving on fine, and I didn't want to ruin the life she had built for herself." Carlisle said.

"And you believed them?" I asked.

"They are my children, and they have never given me reason to not believe them. I loved Bella like a daughter, and I never would have left if I knew she was left for more danger."

"You are a fool." Aro said as he got out of his throne, and took the hands of each Cullen and sat back down. "Carlisle, you truly are a fool to believe that your coven can't lie to you simply because you are a father figure. These 2 are under a century old, yet you think that their gifts have given them wisdom that surpasses your own. Who is the leader of this coven? Did you forget how the mating bond works as well? What Edward did would be impossible to do if Bella was truly his mate, he convinced you all to leave simply because he was bored and was done with his plaything. Alice never checked on Bella either, but was looking to find another human for Edward just like the last. Alice and Edward, you are at risk for immediate execution unless you can give quite an argument."

"I loved Bella! She was a sister to me, and I don't know what's going on with her right now but I did look for her in visions. But it was like I was hitting a wall with her, she hadn't been on my radar in 3 years and if I saw something it was some missing person in a random part of the world. Her friends from La Push never gave me any real information about her either, so I just assumed she was doing well. Up until now I thought that Bella was dead, the news showed that Charlie was murdered and that Bella was missing. The family was torn and I thought finding the true mate of Edward would fix everything." Alice gushed.

The distorted laugh of Bella sounded followed by some coughs.

 _"Don't mind me this is just entertaining, what about you Edward." She said._

"I'll just be honest, I was counting on Victoria to get to Bella after we left to hide this situation and then move on. My argument is that you need my gift to help you with whatever trouble Bella has herself in right now, and I doubt you're anywhere close to find the answers."

 _"You can kill him. Bella is now a lot closer than you think, and a narcissistic mind reader isn't necessary...cough...Caius I think I can speak for Bella when I say that you should use those binds and devices that were meant for our worst enemy...cough cough."_

"Wait a minute Aro, that obviously isn't Bella speaking and she's not a ruler. Please spare them!" Carlisle pleaded.

Looking at their bonds I noticed that the bond that Carlisle had to Edward was not returned nor accepted.

 _"Brother dearest I'm going to have to ask you to make your decision rather quickly, so that I can say why I made myself known. Also, I believe that this Body is about to shut down. Tick Tock Aro."_

"Uh...umm... Alec please put Edward and Alice under." Aro said.

"All of this for a dumb human who happens to have a mental shield, surely Chelsea is enough for you? You need my power Aro, what about that offer to join you gave me and Alice?"

"This human happens to be Marcus's mate and Caius's descendant, who you just insulted. Alec please get on with it, Felix hold them down. We will have to come to a final decision when Bella is...here."

"What about me?" Victoria said as Felix took his position and grabbed Alice and Edward who screamed and struggled while the familiar white mist appeared and they were soon just lifeless bodies unaware of the world.

"Demitri return Victoria to her cell, it seems she slipped our mind somehow. Alec stay with the two Cullens and keep them under, until I come down." Caius ordered, and we were soon short a few vampires.

 _"Finally, now I can have a chat with our alleged Good Doctor." Didyme voiced._

Looking at Bella I noticed that strands of her hair were turning white, her heart beat was slowing, and she must have been running a fever with labored breathing. Didyme was killing her.

"Didyme, you will kill Bella the longer you stay in her." I said.

 _"I suppose that explains the sudden fatigue. I forget how weak humans are sometimes...cough... Carlisle fix this body when I'm done, but first I remember hearing your voice the night of the battle with the Romanians and lycan. You may have hid it from Aro, but if you want the daughter you so loved to live you'd better reveal the truth...more than one life can be saved...cough cough cough"_

Blood started to drip from Bella's mouth and more of her hair was greying.

"Everyone don't breath!" Carlisle said and rushed to Bella's falling body, and started tending to her.

 _"Tick Tock..." She breathed._

"I need to get her to the infirmary." Carlisle said and picked her up and left with me following me behind. Blood kept pooling from Bella's mouth, and she started to convulse. Just like all those years ago, I felt that I had failed my love and she was going to die before my eyes.

 **Bella POV**

Pain. So much pain.

I didn't know where I was, but I knew my body wasn't it. The pain was everywhere on my body, it felt like there were needles on every inch of my skin and something was being extracted. I wanted to scream but something was on my mouth, and I felt binds on my hands and feet.

"How much longer can we use this vampire queen." Someone said.

"Her body will probably give us at least two more months of power. Vladimir found another match from North America once she's been depleted...do you smell something different about her?"

I couldn't hear the rest of what was said as I felt my mind retreat again and then I was numb. I seemed to be flying through an empty space and saw Didyme flying towards me in some distance. We met at a midpoint in the dark but passed eachother just as fast, and it was through that pain that I understood why this was happening and why she chose me. She was a battery for something, and wouldn't be the only one either. Tears were falling down my face and I felt like I couldn't breath, but then I realized it was because of whatever was happening to my body. What did she do?

I didn't know how long I had been out in real time, but I knew it had to have been a while since I heard a steady beat near me. Groaning in discomfort my eyes fluttered open and I saw that I was in bed and hooked up to a heart monitor. I saw Marcus at the end of my bed looking at me with shaking shoulders and watery looking eyes. He was crying.

"It's good to see you're awake Bella. We couldn't finish the trial because of your... I feel like hijack is the appropriate word for this." Aro said

"I thought I had lost you...Didyme stole you away...What happened to you?" He asked.

Looking around I saw Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie and Carlisle sitting near by. I couldn't really say what happened to me, but I knew that I had to read the entirety of the Vampires for Dummies books before two months were up. With that I closed my eyes from exhaustion and tried to find some sort of temporary rest and just forget this reality.

 _Tick Tock Isabella._

* * *

 **Whatcha think? I appreciate those who have emailed me some cool ideas to tie into the story, and overall encouragement for my first fic!**

 **(You can email me at exoticsun123 )**

 **Please review, I enjoy the feedback.**


	13. AN

**A/N**

 **I've read through my story and feel that in order for me to continue with a strong cohesive story, I need to do some construction work on what is already out there for you to read. I believe that there are a lot of loose ends I've made that need to be tied, with the help of my super awesome and amazing beta** **  
Majic26446. I also need to regroup with myself and find my muse for the story.**

 **Again, I appreciate everyone who has reviewed and has favorited or followed! I'll try to have everything done and updated as soon as I am able.**


End file.
